Will They Ever Fall In Love?
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Austin and Ally are good friends, and clearly have feelings for eachother.. But theyre both to afraid to admit it.. Eventually AUSLLY. Rated T to be safe. R&R. ****COMPLETE****
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of their characters. I only own MY stories and my OC's. Btw this is my first story so it'd be nice if you read&review THANKS**

**Chapter 1**

**Trish:** Ally, you alright?  
**Ally:** *lies* Yeah. Why?  
**Trish:** You haven't talked at all since we left school...  
**Ally:** *sighs* I'm just feeling a little sick *frowns*  
**Austin & Dez:** *walk in* Hey guys!  
**Trish:** Hey tweeps!  
**Austin:** *sees Ally pale* Ally-o you alright?  
**Ally:** *rolls her eyes* You have to call me Ally-o?!  
**Austin:** Yes! *laughs* Anyways, do you have a new song?  
**Ally:** Austin, I feel sick. I haven't had time to write a song..  
**Austin:** Oh well, I guess I can help or maybe even write it.. *smiles*  
**Ally**: Ehh, no thanks.  
**Trish:** No offense Austin but i'm pretty sure the song you make wouldn't be a great hit  
**Austin:** *bites his bottom lip* I see how it is Trish  
**Ally:** I'm gonna go to the practice room and lay down on the couch. *goes to the practice room*  
**Dez:** Is she really feeling that sick?  
**Trish**: I guess.. *pauses* Her dad is at some meeting or whatever he had. I'm gonna go buy her something to eat. Dez, buy her something to cheer her up and Austin, use your charm and keep her some company.  
**Austin:** *smiles, nods* Thanks Trish for admitting that I have charm.  
**Trish:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now go *leaves with Dez*  
**Austin:** *goes up to the practice room. Sees Ally laying on the couch, with eyes closed, and her book on her arms* Ally?  
**Ally**: *no response*  
**Austin:** *whispers: she must be sleeping* *gets a blanket and covers her*  
**Ally**: *moves to the other side, droping her book to the floor*  
**Austin:** *picks it up and sees the big A in front* What type of things does Ally have in here? *opens it slowly to the page Ally has last written* She has a crush on Beck?! What does she see in him? *hears Ally yawn.. Drops the book to the floor and sits immediately on the piano bench*  
**Ally**: Austin? What are you doing here? *sits* What's my book doing on the floor?! *freaks out* Did you ready it?  
**Austin**: *turns to Ally* Hey Ally-o. No I just realized it was on the floor and well Trish told me to come up and take care of you for now.  
**Ally:** Why would you need to take care of me?  
**Austin**: Well because you're sick  
**Ally:** I'm not really sick. I'm love si- *realizes she's going a little too far* Umm where's Trish?  
**Austin:** *stands up* Finish what you were going to say! You're what? You're love sick?  
**Ally**: Nothing. YOU answer my question. Where's Trish?  
**Austin:** No! YOU answer my question! *sees that she's not responding* Ally you're seriously like this because of a boy?  
**Ally:** It's none of your business dude!  
**Austin**: Wow Ally... You're not the girl I thought you were.  
**Ally**: What's that supposed to mean?  
**Austin:** I thought you were a chill girl that didn't pay attention to boys. Yet.  
**Ally:** *confused* What?! Austin you make no sense!  
**Austin:** You know what? I'm out. I have many more other important things to do than be here discussing your love or life or whatever problems! *leaves slamming the door*  
**Ally:** *mad, follows him outside* Go ahead! I don't need you! And you're no one to get into my life like that!  
**Austin**: Awesome! *claps his hands, fake smiles, and leaves*  
**Ally:** Ugh! Who the heck does he think he is?! He has no right to just demand me to tell him my love life! Ugh!  
***15 minutes later*  
Trish:** Hey Ally! Guess what i got you? *takes a plastic plate out of a bag* Chicken soup! You're favorite when you're sick!  
**Ally:** Thanks Trish but I'm not in the mood.  
**Trish:** What? Why? Chicken soup always gets you happy.  
**Ally**: Well not today.  
**Trish:** Where's Austin?  
**Ally**: Why do you care?  
**Trish**: Well cause he's my friend. And why are you in such a grumpy mood?  
**Ally:** Exactly because of your friend. Who does he think he is to demand me to tell him my love life?  
**Trish:** You're love life?! What happened Ally!  
**Ally:** Ugh! *more mad* i'll tell you whem I'm calm...

Sooooooo theres chapter 1..

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, but i wish i did..._

_Chapter 2_

***The next day***  
**Austin: *comes in the sonic boom and sees Ally cleaning some instruments***  
**Ally: *listening to her iPod* **  
**Austin: Ally? **  
**Ally: *has her iPod on full blast***  
**Austin: Ally! *screams right next to her and taps her shoulder***  
**Ally: *jumps, sees Austin, ignores him***  
**Austin: So you're ignoring me? *screams and sees the customers look at him* *takes out one of her earphone* I love you Ally!**  
**Ally: *turns to him and takes them both off* What did you say?**  
**Austin: I needed to get your attention somehow.**  
**Ally: Ugh! What do you want?**  
**Austin: I'm sorry for what I did yesterday... You're right I'm no one to get into your love life.**  
**Ally: *feels bad* Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for telling you those things. **  
**Austin: Apology accepted *smiles* Can we work on a new song than?**  
**Ally: Umm actually I have work now. But why don't you go up there and practice the last song we wrote... **  
**Austin: kk. *goes for the stairs* Oh have you seen Dez?**  
**Ally: Nope. **  
**Austin: Wonder where that dude is.. *goes to the practice room***  
*****With Ally******  
**Ally: *helping out a customer. sees Beck come in... freaks out* Here ma'am, that will be 30 dollars. Would you like anything else?**  
**Women: No thanks... I'm fine.. **  
**Ally: Have a nice day *tries to hide from Beck***  
**Women: You too swetie *leaves***  
**Beck: Excuse me? *stands next to the counter***  
**Ally: *whispers: crap!* *turns around* Yes?**  
**Beck: Oh hey Ally... You work here?**  
**Ally: (he knows my name?) Hey Beck. Yea this is my dad's store *smiles* Can I help you with something?**  
**Beck: *smiles* I would like to look at all the guitars you have please.**  
**Ally: Yea sure *smiles wide* Follow me...**  
**Beck: *follows her***  
**Ally: *shows him some guitars***  
**Austin: *comes out the practice room and sees Ally too close to Beck***  
**Beck: wow. I didn't know you knew so much about instruments and music**  
**Ally: *bites her bottom lip and smiles* That's why they say, "never judge a book by it's cover"**  
**Beck: *looks into her eyes and smiles* They're right.**  
**Austin: Ally! **  
**Ally & Beck: *turn around to Austin***  
**Ally: Yeah?**  
**Austin: I need your help with the song.**  
**Ally: What's wrong?**  
**Trish: *comes in* Hey guys! **  
**Ally: Hey Trish! *turns to Austin***  
**Austin: I don't understand a paragraph you wrote.**  
**Ally: Will you excuse me for a second Beck?**  
**Beck: yea, no problem. go ahead *looks at the guitars***  
**Ally: What do you want?!**  
**Austin: You like him don't you?**  
**Trish: Ally you like Beck?! **  
**Ally: What? No!**  
**Austin: Well it sure seems like you do!**  
**Ally: Whatever. I have to go help him so see you guys! *leaves to Beck***  
**Austin: What does she see in him?**  
**Trish: Well look at his hair, his tan skin, his amazing brown eyes, those amazing arms, and the way he dresses, and-**  
**Austin: Ok Trish I get it!**  
**Trish: Sorry. I got lost in hi-**  
**Austin: You like him too?!**  
**Trish: What? No! Of cou-**  
**Austin: You do!**  
**Trish: Ok Austin this little game of interrupting me has to stop. **  
**Austin: Sorry.**  
*****With Ally and Beck*****  
**Beck: Thanks so much. I guess I'll see you at school *pays her and grabs his guitar***  
**Ally: *blushes* Yea. I'll see you *smiles***  
**Beck: *winks, smiles, and leaves***  
**Ally: Best day ever!**  
**Trish: *goes next to Ally* I smell love in the air**  
**Ally: *playing with her hair* Maybe.**  
**Austin: *sighs, and leaves***  
**Ally: Wait! Austin! Aren't you gonna practice the song?**  
**Austin: Later since someone is too busy being in love with a player. **  
**Ally: *confused* What?**  
**Austin: Before having anything with Beck, know the guy he really is *goes for the door***  
**Ally: Austin wait!**  
**Trish: How do you know this?**  
**Austin: Cause before, him, Dez, and I were all best friends. But he ended up being a whole diffrent person. *leaves***  
**Ally: You think?**  
**Trish: Well we have to find out. **  
*****With Austin*****  
**Austin: *watching TV* *doorbell rings* *goes and opens the door* Hey Dez.**  
**Dez: Dude come on! **  
**Austin: What?**  
**Dez: I know this place where its full of music and well since you love music so much, i'm inviting you.**  
**Austin: Cool.. You're driving?**  
**Dez: Well obviously since I'm 16. **  
**Austin: Ok. then what are we waiting for?! *they leave***  
*****Minutes before arriving to the party*****  
**Austin: Dude wasnt the party back there? and you skipped like two red stop lights.**  
**Dez: Sorry i'm kinda nervous..**  
**Austin: Why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Soo ermmmm. This is chapter 3, and i'd like to thank jay ad LoveShipper for the reviews, and others for the follows, etc.**

Chapter 3

Dez: Well because I'm supposed to meet these two girls at the party. I mean, I know one of them, but that's it.  
Austin: Don't worry. I'll hang out with the other one, although it might be mad awkward since we don't know each other.  
Dez: Seriously? Thanks man! Now I'm not that nervous *parks and they go inside the party* *kind of looks like a bar but it isn't*  
Austin & Dez: *walk in and see Ally & Trish sitting next to the bar drinking soda.. they approach them*  
Dez: Hey girls!  
Trish: Hey guys!  
Austin: What are you doing here girls?  
Ally: What are you doing here guys?  
Dez: Well, duh, to the party.  
Trish: Us too *defensive, points at Ally and herself*  
Austin: Hmm well I guess we meet again huh? *2 girls approach them*  
?: Dez! *hugs him*  
Dez: Susie! *hugs her back*  
Ally & Trish: *look at them confused*  
Susie: Dez, this is my friend Natalie *smiles* Natalie this is Dez.  
Natalie: Hi nice to meet you.  
Dez: *shakes her hand* Same. This is me friend Austin. She's Ally and she's Trish.  
Susie & Natalie: Nice to mee you guys.  
Austin, Ally & Trish: Same *smile*  
Beck: *approaches them* Hey guys. Hey Ally *smiles at her* You guys came, that's awesome!  
Ally: *blushes*  
Trish: Is this your party?  
Beck: Nope. It's my brother's. You guys are welcome to dance and eat, do whatever you want *looks at Ally and smiles*  
Austin: *eyes flicker from Ally to Beck, then looks at Natalie* Hey Natalie, you wanna go dance?  
Ally: *looks at Austin sad*  
Natalie: I would love to *smiles*  
Austin: *grabs her hand and they head to the dance floor*  
Ally: *looks how they dance*  
Beck: Ally you want to dance?  
Ally: *surprised turns to Beck* Absolutely.  
Beck: *grabs her hand and they go to the dance floor*  
Austin: *sees them dancing, gets jealous* *dances closer to Natalie*  
Ally: *sees Austin too close to Natalie, gets closer to Beck*  
*slow song is played:::: Flightless bird,american mouth watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc  
Beck: *pulls Ally close until each other's chest is touching *  
Austin: *sees them and gets extremely mad* Let's exchange partners for this song, deal?  
Natalie: But you're a good dancer.  
Austin: I promise you'll have me back.  
Natalie: Fine.  
Austin: *goes up to Ally and Beck* Excuse me? Can we exchange partners? I would love to dance with Ally for now.  
Ally: *looks up at Austin*  
Beck: *looks down at Ally* Want to?  
Ally: Sure *feels a little awkward and let's Beck go to Natalie*  
Austin: *grabs her hand and pulls her close until their chests are touching*  
Ally: *hides her face in Austin's chest and smiles to herself*  
Austin: *whispers into her ear* You and him were a little too close, don't you think?  
Ally: *looks up at him* And you and her were a little too hyper, don't you think?  
Austin: I was having fun.  
Ally: Well, me too *flirty smile*  
Austin: (her smile was so beautiful... How can a smile be so perfect?)  
Ally: This song is so slow, I love it. *gasps*  
Austin: What?! *scared*  
Ally: I have an idea! Why don't you sing the song we've practiced?  
Austin: Ok, but I want to enjoy this moment now and just think  
Ally: *slow dance, nicely*  
Austin: *looks down at her, sees that she has her face hidden in his chest* (This would be my perfect chance)  
Ally: This is nice.  
Austin: Ally, I've wanted to do something since a long time ago.  
Ally: *looks up* Yeah?  
Austin: *lets her waist go and cups her face with his hands*  
Ally: *feeling a little scared* Austin... *whispers*  
Austin: *leans in until their lips meet, kisses her slowly and gently*  
Ally: *kisses back, puts her arms around his neck*  
Austin: *keeps kissing her, takes his hands off her face and puts them around her waist*  
Ally: (why am I accepting this? why and how did I end up here? why did I let him kiss me? why am I kissing back? I don't want to accept it. I don't want to accept that I feel something for him cause I don't! I can't! who am I kidding Ally? But as much as I'm enjoying this moment with this kiss, I have to stop) *pulls away slowly*  
Austin: *looks at her and smiles*  
Ally: *looks up at him, can't help but smile too*  
Austin: I love you Ally.  
Ally: I love you too Austin... *realizes what she's saying* Ahh! No! Sorry! *runs away from him*  
Austin: Ally! *runs after her*  
Ally: *grabs Trish's hand* Come on we have to go!


	4. Chapter 4

So erm, this is chapter 4, hope you guys like it! And btw, I have the next 4-5 chapters written up, so they should be up soon!:) review for more.

**Chapter 4;**

Trish: Ally calm down! What happened?

Ally: Austin kissed me and I kissed him back!

Trish: *spills the juice she was drinking* WHAT?!

Ally: I know! And he said that he loved me and I was dumb enough to say that I loved him back! And now I'm scared to face him!

Trish: Ally, as your best friend that loves you very much, I suggest you to talk to him.

Ally: But I'm gonna freak out.

Trish: And exactly why?

Ally: Trish you know why.

Trish: Nope I don't.

Ally: Cause I like him. I love him. I think.

Trish: *laughs* I knew that. I just wanted to hear it coming from your lips.

Ally: Ugh Trish!

Austin: *comes in the Sonic Boom* Ally!

Trish: Oops gotta go! *gets the store keys from the counter and closes the door with lock so no one can get in or out*

Ally: TRISH! *runs to the door* What are you doing? Give me the keys! Open the door!

Trish: I'll be back in the morning *smiles* You two have a lot to talk about!

Ally: Morning?!

Trish: Ohh there's a storm coming! Bye! *leaves running*

*starts raining*

Austin: Why did you run away?

Ally: *turns around to Austin* Because what I said was wrong..

Austin: How was it wrong? I love you and you love me, simple as that! *walks to her and grabs her hands*

Ally: Austin I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

Austin: We won't. Ally, no matter what happens to us, you'll always be my best friend girl.

Ally: *smiles*

Austin: Ally Dawson, do you want to take this journey with me?

Ally: *blushes and laughs* You're so corny, but cute at the same time.

Austin: So is that a yes?

Ally: *bites her bottom lip* How about we wait until tomorrow and figure out a way to get out of here before the storm gets worse?

Austin: But you promise me you'll have a decision by tomorrow?

Ally: *smiles* Promise.

Austin: *hugs her* Love you Ally Dawson

Ally: Love you too Austin Moon *pulls away* But that doesn't mean a yes. Yet.

Austin: *smiles and kisses her forhead* I can wait.

*lights go off and the storm is really bad*

Ally: Oh no! The energy is gone! So that means we're stuck here with no heater or light or anything!

Austin: Do you have your phone? I left mine in Dez's car.

Ally: No. Trish had it in her car. And the phone here must not be working either! Im scared!

Austin: *hugs her* Don't worry. Maybe your dad will come for us once he realizes you're not home.

Ally: No, I was supposed to stay at Trish's today so he doesn't expect me home.

Austin: Umm well then maybe Dez will realize.

Ally: You think he will realize when he's with Susie?

Austin: True. Well the last option is just to stay here and make something that will keep us warm.

Ally: There's only one blanket in the practice room.

Austin: Any ideas?

Ally: We're gonna have to sleep on the couch together with that blanket.

Austin: *tries not to smile* Are you okay with that?

Ally: I guess so. We're friends and I trust you.

Austin: Well then we should go get ready.

Ally: Yea *goes up the practice room*

Austin: *follows her*

Ally: *gets the blanket, lays on the couch and puts the blanket over her* Come, lay down.

Austin: *lays down next to Ally* This blanket isn't that warm Ally...

Ally: It's the only thing we have.

Austin: Ok, well goodnight Ally.

Ally: Goodnight Austin *slightly sits, and gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Austin: *feels the kiss {cant see her in the darkness} happy*

*15 minutes later*

Ally: Austin are you asleep?

Austin: No *turns to her* Why?

Ally: I'm extremely cold!

Austin: You want more of the blanket?

Ally: But then it won't be fair for you.

Austin: Doesn't matter as long as you're warm.

Ally: No, I'll feel bad.

Austin: Well I have an idea but I don't know if you're gonna be okay with it

Ally: What?

Austin: I can hug you and my body temperature can warm you up.

Ally: *laughs* So now you're Jacob?

Austin: *laughs* Well you agree or not?

Ally: *smiles* Yes.

Austin: *puts his arms around her* Better?

Ally: Not feeling the warmth yet but i guess I will soon. Thanks *smiles*

Austin: We should make a song...

Ally: Austin, at this time?

Austin: ok, fine, maybe tomorrow.

Ally: yes *laughs* Goodnight.

*5 mintues later*

Austin: Ally can I tell you something?

Ally: Yes?

Austin: I loved what happened today...

Ally: *blushes and remembers the whole scene* I'll tell you what I think about that tomorrow and my decision. So for now, goodnight... and thanks for keeping me warm!

JuneJune


	5. Chapter 5

**So erm HI, and this is the 5th chapter, as you already know! Btw I've** got** all the chapters written up, and even planning a sequel! Annnnnnd, nobody cares. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**chapter 5**

Ally: *wakes up, turns to the other side, and sees Austin sleeping* *feels his arm under her back and sees the other one on top of the blanket* (he looks so cute when he sleeps) Austin?

Austin: *turns his head to the other side*

Ally: *stands up slowly, goes past him- trying not to wake him up, and checks outside the window* Thank you God for stopping that storm! Its so sunny out! *hears a noise coming from downstairs* Austin! I hear something coming from downstairs!

Austin: *wakes up* Huh?

Ally: A noise came from downstairs!

Austin: *stands up, gets a bat* Come on.

Ally: *laughs* Are you actually gonna hit someone with that?

Austin: If I need too

Ally: *laughs* Let's just go check it out

Austin & Ally: *go downstairs and see Trish opening the doors* TRISH!

Trish: Hey guys! How was your night?

Austin & Ally: *look at each other and smile shyly*

Trish: Well by your looks I'm guessing you guys are a couple now.. *smiles and walks to the counter*

Austin: Nope. Miss. Dawson here hasn't given me her decision yet. I'm waiting on it.

Ally: *blushes*

Trish: Well Ally, we're waiting for your decision here...

Ally: Later ok? And Trish, no offense but I only want Austin to hear my decision. Well at least first...

Trish: *gasps* Ally! I'm your best friend! I'm just kidding, it's okay *smiles*

Austin: Customers are coming!

Ally: I want to get home and take a shower...

Trish: I can stay if you want.

Ally: Nah, its okay. I'll deal with it *smiles* Besides Im hoping my dad gets here soon.

Beck: *comes in* Hey guys...

Ally: Hey Beck!

Trish: Hey!

Austin: Hey dude!

Beck: Ally why did you leave the party yesterday? What happened? I was worried.

Ally: Oh I had to deal with something, but nothing bad.

Beck: Oh cool! Well I also came here to ask you if you wanted to go get ice-cream with me?

Austin: *rolls his eyes*

Ally: *looks at Austin and then at Beck* I'm sorry Beck, I have too much work right now and I don't know if my dad's coming.

Beck: Oh well it's okay. Another time *winks at her* I'll see you guys later. *leaves*

Austin: I have to go too.

Trish: Why?

Austin: I feel sick *turns pale*

Ally: *sees him* Austin! You're mad pale!

Austin: I'm going home *leaves running*

Trish: He looked really bad out of sudden.

Ally: I'm closing the shop for now. I have to go see what's wrong with him.

Trish: Ally, I can stay. I know how to control a register.

Ally: Ok fine! Thanks sooo much Trish! Owe you one! *goes to Austin's house*

Mr. Moon: Hi Ally. How are you doing?

Ally: Good Mr. Moon and you?

Mr. Moon: Really good thanks *smiles* You're looking for Austin right?

Ally: Yes please.

Mr. Moon: He's upstairs feeling sick. I think I'm gonna take him to the hospital.

Ally: That bad?

Mr. Moon: Yea, he has a fever.

Ally: I'll go check up on him *goes to Austin's room and sees him laying down, eyes closed* Austin?

Austin: *opens his eyes* Ally? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?

Ally: Yeah, but I came to see how you were.

Austin: I have a fever.

Ally: *frowns and touches his forhead* Yeah, you're extremely hot. *lays down next to him and hugs him*

Austin: What are you doing?

Ally: Remembering how it was last night.. *smiles* I liked how it felt. I felt safe with you.

Austin: *smiles*

Ally: Austin, I do want to take this journey with you.

Austin: *smiles wide* Did I have to get sick so you would say yes?

Ally: *laughs* No! I just needed time to make sure you're the one!

Austin: *smiles* I've known that you were the one.

Ally: *smiles and kisses his cheek* Im officially your girlfriend.

Austin: I like the sound of that.

Ally: But now you Mr., is very sick. Therefore Im gonna be your nurse *smiles*

Austin: You have to work. Ally. *whispers, starts to feel dizzy*

Ally: Nope. I rather be here with you than go work *smiles*

Austin: I'm gonna be honest *sighs* I hated that Beck invited you to eat ice-cream.

Ally: Well, I said no. And you want to know the reason why? Well because I had already made my decision of being yours *smiles*

Austin: *smiles* I really want to hug you but I feel too weak to even blink.

Ally: *laughs* Dont be that dramatic Austin. But here, I'll hug you *hugs him* And.. *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*w


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiiii, soo this is_ chapter 6 hope you liiiike it.

**Chapter 6**

Trish: Ally please pick up the phone!

Ally: Hello?

Trish: Hey!

Ally: Hey Trish! What happened?

Trish: Oh nothing I'm just calling to say hi. *nervous*

Ally: Trish? Are you okay?

Trish: I'm fine! Absolutely!

Ally: Ok, well I'm gonna go check up on Austin, so I'll talk to you later okay?

Trish: Ok. Bye! *hangs up immediately*

Ally: *confused* Okay than?

***goes to Austin's place***

Ally: Hey! *comes in his room*

Austin: Hey *stands up and gives her a peck on the lips*

Ally: Someones feeling better *smiles*

Austin: Well the only reason that someone is feeling better is because that someone has the company of someone else that is very special *winks*

Ally: *blushes*

Austin: So since i'm feeling better and I feel like going out, do you want to go to the beach with me?

Ally: Right now? With these clothes?!

Austin: *plays with her hair* Yes right now! And with these clothes!

Ally: Umm, I don't know Austin.

Austin: Aw come on! Please! *does puppy eyes* for me?

Ally: Oh no sir! I'm not falling for that!

Austin: Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Ally: *looks at his eyes* Fine!

Austin: Awesome! *grabs her hand* Let's go Miss. Dawson

****they go to the beach****

Ally: So are we gonna go in?

Austin: Actually why don't we just walk along the shore?

Ally: Sounds nice *smiles*

Austin & Ally: *walk in silent holding their hands along the shore*

Ally: Austin.

Austin: *looks at her* Yes?

Ally: Earlier when you called me Miss. Dawson... *pauses*

Austin: Yea? What about that?

Ally: Well, *laughs* You're probably gonna laugh at me or something. Or maybe think i'm crazy or rushing things.

Austin: Aha? Go on?

Ally: Well when you called me Miss. Dawson, I imagined us like this in maybe like ten years. But instead of Miss. Dawson, I would be Mrs. Moon. Mrs. Ally Moon.

Austin: *stops, lets go of her hand*

Ally: *turns to him, scared* Austin? What's wrong? Was what I said bad? You weren't planning on it right?

Austin: *stays quiet*

Ally: I knew it! Ok forget I said I would be Mrs. Moon.

Austin: *walks up to her, grabs her face with his hands, and smiles* You will be Mrs. Moon someday. Ally Moon.

Ally: *smiles wide* Funny how we're only sixteen and we're already thinking about this.

Austin: *puts his arm around her and continue walking* I think it's normal.

Ally: *looks up at him, and kisses his cheek* I love you so so so so much!

Austin: *kisses her forehead* me too!

Ally: *runs away from his arm and goes in the water*

Austin: *sees her walk in the water* What are you doing? *yells as she goes deeper*

Ally: Come in!

Austin: *looks down at the sand, laughs, looks up at her again* Here I go! *takes off his shirt and runs in the water until he reaches her*

Ally: *splashes him*

Austin: *splashes back*

Ally: *pushes him under the water until she doesn't feel him anymore and runs out of the water as fast as she can*

Austin: *gets up and follows her too*

Ally: *laughs as she sits on the sand*

Austin: *sits next to her* That wasn't nice.

Ally: *laughs* But it was fun!

Austin: *puts his arm around her* The sunset is beautiful, right?

Ally: Very.. Oh.. *takes her camera from her purse out* Picture!

Austin: Ok take the picture like this! *kisses her cheek*

Ally: *smiles while Austin kisses her cheek* *takes the picture*

Austin: Let me see!

Ally: *looks at it* Awww I love this picture! Im gonna print it out and we both get a copy. Deal?

Austin: Deal *smiles* *looks at the time* We should go. *stands up*

Ally: Wish this day never ends! *stands up* Thank you for this day Austin!

Austin: *smiles and hugs her* Thank you for letting me be with you.

Ally: *hugs him tight*

***Austin drops her at her house and he goes home*

Ally: *calls Trish*

Trish: Hello?

Ally: Hey Trish! Now can you tell me what was wrong with you?

Trish: Sure but please tell me where were you all day?

Ally: With Austin at the beach. *smiles* It was so perfect!

Trish: Oh well, I'm sorry I'm gonna spoil your perfect day *frowns*

Ally: *smile fades* What happened?

Trish: Today at the Sonic Boom while you weren't there, this girl came and asked for Austin.

Ally: Ok? And? It was probably a fan.

Trish: Ally, she said she wouldn't stop until she found Austin! She was like a complete psycho! She said she wouldn't stop until she had Austin all by herself! She is a fan! But a psyothic one!

Ally: Umm, well we'll deal with this another day? Ok? I just want to finish this day perfect like it has been.

Trish: K. Bye *hangs up*

Ally: *goes to bed and sees the picture she took with Austin, then flips through the other pictures of the four of them* *sees one with Dez alone* Where is Dez?

*texts Trish asking where he is* *Trish responds that he's supposedly been busy* *****Lays in bed thinking of the pyscho fan*


	7. Chapter 7- The End

**_So, guys, here it is. _**

**_The final chapter:(_**

**_BUT dont worry, im already writing the very UPSETTING sequel ._**

Chapter 7

Dez: Hey peeps!  
Ally: DEZ! *hugs him* Haven't seen you so long! I've missed your sillyness!  
Dez: Aww thanks! I tend to do that *smiles* Have you seen Austin?  
Ally: Nope. But he's coming in a few minutes if you want to wait for him.  
Dez: Sure...  
Ally: Ok *smiles* cleans the counter*  
Dez: So how are you and Austin?  
Ally: Well we're officially a couple *smiles big*  
Dez: Seriously?! That's awesome! Austin must be really happy than!  
?: Excuse me.  
Ally & Dez: *look at the girl*  
Ally: Hi can I help you?  
?: Yea . Can you please tell me where Austin Moon is?  
Ally: Um, well he's out doing some errands. Who are you?  
?: I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you. I will soon be Austin's gilrfriend.  
Ally: *shocked* Wow and umm haven't you searched up if Austin has a girlfriend?  
Melissa: Nope. *smiles* Anyways, I'll wait for him *sits down on the seat*  
Ally: Who the heck does she think she is?!  
Dez: She's a crazy fan!  
Ally: *remembers what Trish told her* That's it! She's the psycho fan Trish told me about! *turns to Dez* Text Austin and tell him not to come here. That I'll explain everything later.  
Dez: OK *starts texting*  
Austin: Hey guys! Hey my Ally-o! Dez! *pats his back* Where have you been dude?  
Ally & Dez: *look at Melissa whose standing right behind Austin*  
Austin: *realizes their stare* What's wrong?  
Melissa: Hey Austin. I'm Melissa. You don't know it, but I'm your future girlfriend! *smiles wide*  
Austin: *confused* But I don't even know you and-  
Melissa: *smiles* You're gonna get to know me!  
Austin: But I have a girlfriend already.  
Melissa: What?! Who?!  
Austin: *looks at Ally* Her.  
Melissa: *gasps* No! You guys can't be! I thought you guys were best friends!  
Ally: We are. But we're more!  
Austin: *smiles at her* Yep!  
Melissa: Someday you'll be mine! *storms off*  
Ally: Crazy pyscho!  
Dez: She is! Something is really wrong with her head!  
Austin: Ally you want to go take a walk with me? A date?  
Ally: *smiles* Sure! Let me just close the shop.  
Dez: Well I guess I'll be going home! Talk to you later Austin! *leaves*  
***Later at the park with Austin & Ally***  
Austin: *holds her hand* Why have you been so quiet?  
Ally: Just thinking.  
Austin: Of what?  
Ally: Of us.  
Austin: What about us?  
Ally: *stops walking* Austin, promise me that we will always be together no matter what happens!  
Austin: *a bit confused* I promise. No matter what happens, you'll be my Ally and I'll be your Austin..

**THE END,**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I kinda ran out of ideas. So anyway, the first chapter for the sequel will be up i about 2-3 days, as its my birthday in 2 days! Yay.**


End file.
